Regrets
by Nekotee
Summary: OS - Europe médieval... Un prince au cheveux bleu... Un servant au cheveux orange... un impossible amour... Une condamnation... Leur amour survivra-t-il ?


**Bonjour !**

**Voici une histoire assez rapide...**  
**À l'origine j'avais prévu une courte histoire de dix pages... mais l'inspiration et l'imagination aidant... il en résulte un plus gros texte !**

**Donc voici un texte yaoi, avec une touche de yuri.**

**Pairing : Grimmjow x Ichigo**  
**Rating : M (Death Fic/Passages violents/Lemon/Fantastique)**

**Note : L'histoire se passe dans une sorte d'ambiance médiéval, mais est détourné à ma façon. Donc oubliez les codes et règles historiques, je réinvente.**

**Note 2 : ****Ce texte n'avait pas vocation à être un lemon... Je l'ai rajouté après coup sur demande de ma bêta. (Merci à elle pour ses corrections)**

* * *

_**~ Regret ~**_

_Dans un pays fort lointain, à une époque où les chevaliers faisaient légion, où les guerres de succession faisaient rage chez certains et les alliances par mariage chez d'autres._

_La famille des Jaggerjacks, installée depuis plusieurs générations dans leur grand royaume, était sans conteste appréciée par leur peuple. La famille était admirée aussi bien pour sa puissance militaire et sa parfaite gestion de l'économie que pour la beauté de ses membres. Le roi, au visage sévère et au regard perçant, faisait figure d'emblème, peu de personnes osaient s'opposer à lui sans de sérieuses raisons. Il n'avait jamais été injuste, toujours prêt à écouter ceux qui voulaient s'exprimer, un roi ouvert et à l'écoute, une chose bien rare… La reine, plus conservatrice et pieuse, trouvait ce principe complètement aberrant, mais n'allait pas à l'encontre de son mari. Toujours parfaitement habillée, elle mettait un point d'honneur à avoir une tenue digne de son rang. Impressionnante de par sa haute taille, sa fine beauté et ses yeux en amande qui lui donnaient un regard hypnotique, elle jouait de son aura de beauté pour faire plier ceux qu'elle rencontrait. Leur fils unique, Grimmjow de son prénom, avait hérité de meilleures caractéristiques de ses parents. Les cheveux bleu électrique et le regard glacé de son père, les traits fins et les yeux en amande de sa mère. _

_Ichigo, fils de serviteur et serviteur de ce fait, ne comptait comme particularité qu'une tignasse rousse qui attirait tous les regards. Né au château, il fut très vite amené à servir personnellement le prince dont il partageait l'âge. D'abord effrayé d'être au service d'une personne aussi importante, il fut cependant apprivoisé par le caractère joyeux et amical du jeune prince. S'il n'était pas apprécié de la reine qui voyait en lui un mauvais compagnon de jeu pour son fils, le roi, lui, trouvait adorable la joie qui jaillissait du duo._

_Depuis son entrée au service du jeune prince, le jeune rouquin avait trimé pour être le plus irréprochable possible. Pointilleux sur les horaires, il n'était jamais en retard et veillait scrupuleusement sur l'emploi du temps de son prince. Se faisant un sang d'encre lorsque son fougueux maître s'essayait à l'escalade ou à l'acrobatie sans précautions, il essayait d'être le plus prévoyant possible, ne se rendant pas toujours compte de l'effet de ses petites attentions auprès du bleuté. Avide de découvertes et curieux de nature, il aimait être auprès du prince lorsque celui-ci suivait ses innombrables cours et bien qu'infatigable dans les tâches que lui imposait l'héritier, il peinait malgré tout à suivre les entrainements physiques._

_C'est lorsque le duo atteignit l'âge de 15 ans qu'un évènement lia un peu plus les deux adolescents. Alors qu'ils traversaient la cours du château dans laquelle des dizaines de brasero__s__ étaient allumés, une troupe de messagers débarqua à bride abattue et l'un d'eux renversa l'une des imposantes torches. Si Grimmjow, perdu dans ses pensées, n'avait pas vu le danger venir, se fut le cas d'Ichigo qui bondit et bouscula son prince. C'est en se relevant que le bleuté entendit le hurlement de son ami. Étendu par terre, le roux lui avait évité la majeure partie du danger, mais une partie de l'huile bouillante avait aspergé son flanc droit. D'autres serviteurs qui passaient par là intervinrent immédiatement et lui ôtèrent la chemise devenue dangereuse. Conduit à l'infirmerie et auprès du médecin, il fut traité comme il le fallait. Durant la période de récupération qui suivit, Grimmjow fut assisté par un autre serviteur plus âgé et il se rendit alors compte que la présence du rouquin lui manquait. Il n'avait plus personne avec qui partager ses joies ou ses malheurs, son confident lui avait été retiré et il ressentait un besoin certain d'avoir son domestique particulier et pas un autre. Se rendant assez souvent au chevet du brûlé, il ne voyait pas le trouble qu'il causait __chez__ celui-ci. Cette attitude exaspéra la reine, qui lui interdit toute visite à l'infirmerie et lui annonça que de toute façon le roux ne serait plus capable de suivre le prince dans ses activités et, de ce fait, serait envoyé à un autre poste. Furieux contre cette décision, Grimmjow s'emporta comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, tant et si bien que sa mère céda et oublia le changement de poste du rouquin._

_Lorsqu'Ichigo revint à sa place, il réveilla l'héritier comme à son ancienne habitude mais fut surpris quand celui-ci l'entraina dans le lit pour l'enlacer, lui soufflant qu'il lui avait tellement manqué. Rouge écrevisse, le rouquin comprit que le prince n'était pas tout à fait comme les autres personnes et qu'il était celui auquel le jeune serviteur tenait le plus. Quant au bleuté, il admit enfin que son serviteur ne le laissait pas si indifférent et que son amitié était bien plus forte que ça. Son absence lui avait trop pesé, il avait besoin de lui à ses côtés._

_Durant les 3 ans qui suivirent, ils ne se séparèrent plus, Grimmjow ayant obligé son serviteur à le suivre beaucoup plus qu'avant, lors de ses promenades en forêt, ses baignades et ses bains, ses cours interminables et ses entrainements harassants. À chaque fois que le rouquin se trouvait nu devant son prince, il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux ou même rester trop longtemps à découvert. Le bleuté, quant à lui, appréciait ces moments où il pouvait voir le corps de celui qui le servait, s'étonnant presque d'être autant attiré par sa peau blanche, sa chair appétissante et ses cheveux flamboyants. Malgré cela, Ichigo devenait de plus en plus distant avec l'héritier, tentant de se faire le plus discret voir invisible possible, ne restant près du bleuté que le minimum possible. _

_Vexé par cette attitude, Grimmjow ordonna lors d'un bain, que le roux lui lave le dos et le reste du corps car il était trop fatigué après son entrainement à l'épée. Très réticent, le serviteur s'exécuta malgré tout et s'approcha de son maître après avoir récupéré un linge et le savon. S'approchant lentement de celui qu'il admirait et idolâtrait, le roux posa doucement sa main tremblante sur l'épaule musclée de son maître et entama des petits mouvements circulaires avec le tissu. Grimmjow fut surpris par la réaction que provoqua cet attouchement presque anodin. Il sentit ses muscles se crisper, son souffle s'accélérer et son corps s'échauffer. Le plus étonnant pour lui fut l'éveil d'une partie de son anatomie, qui fit rougir son serviteur lorsque celui-ci le contourna pour lui laver l'avant. C'est presqu'en riant que le bleuté lui demanda pourquoi il était si troublé et si cela le gênait de le voir dans cet état-là. L'innocence de la réponse et le trouble visible du rouquin fit l'effet une flèche de cupidon dans le cœur du prince. Attirant son serviteur à lui d'un geste vif, il le fit tomber à la renverse pour le cueillir entre ses bras. Complètement sous le charme, Grimmjow était maintenant sûr d'une chose, c'était son attirance pour le jeune Ichigo. Bien qu'heureux de voir son maître lui accorder de l'attention, le rouquin dut prendre sur lui et détourna les yeux, le visage rouge de plaisir._

_Invoquant le fait qu'un membre de la famille royale ne devait pas s'amuser ainsi avec un serviteur, qu'il devait plutôt se concentrer sur son avenir et que cela n'aboutirait à rien, Ichigo repoussa son maître avec douceur mais douleur. Prononcer de tels mots lui faisait mal mais il savait que la réalité était ainsi. Qu'importe la force de ses sentiments ou de ses convictions, il ne pourrait jamais abattre le mur des différences de classe. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, Grimmjow insista mais dû se résigner à attendre que le serviteur se décide à céder à ses avances._

_Depuis ce jour, le bleuté entreprit une incessante parade de séduction, multipliant les tentatives, bien décidé à obtenir de l'orangé ce qu'il désirait le plus, à savoir un aveu, une nuit et un couple._

**##########################################**

_Un matin_

Après s'être levé et habillé, Ichigo parcourut le court chemin qui le séparait de la chambre du bleuté. Poussant doucement la porte, il pénétra en silence dans la pièce sombre et la traversa d'un pas félin jusqu'au lit. Habitué à ce manège, le rouquin pouvait sans problème effectuer ce rituel quotidien dans la pénombre. Écartant les pans du rideau afin de laisser un fin rayon de lumière éclairer la pièce, il perdit, comme à son habitude, une poignée de secondes à contempler le visage endormi de son prince. Il n'y avait qu'à ce moment-là qu'il pouvait observer sans honte le coté innocent du bleuté. D'un geste doux, il secoua très légèrement l'épaule de l'endormi pour le réveiller. Dans un grognement étouffé, le bleuté remua et posa sa joue sur la main du rouquin, avant de soupirer de bien-être. Rouge de honte et de joie, Ichigo osa caresser la peau à la fois douce et masculine. Fermant les yeux pour apprécier ce rare moment d'apaisement et de plaisir, il fut surpris en sentant le baiser sur son poignet.

- Ichi, ça ne se fait pas d'attaquer quelqu'un dans son sommeil… Tu le sais ça… grogna Grimmjow en pointant ses yeux de saphir vers le rouquin surpris.

- Tentant de retirer sa main, il ne fut pas étonné de sentir celle-ci retenue par une poigne ferme.

- Mon Prince, veuillez cesser ce petit jeu et vous lever, vous avez été demandé par vos parents.

- Qu'importe, ils peuvent bien attendre un petit peu. Toi par contre, tu viens par là pour jouer.

Bien plus fort, Grimmjow attira le serviteur dans le lit et l'étendit sur lui. Profitant de la surprise engendrée par son geste, le bleuté fit glisser rapidement ses mains sur le postérieur du rouquin qui en rougit de honte. Caressant la chair à travers le tissu, le jeune prince se délectait des gémissements que sa proie poussait. Gigotant pour se dégager, Ichigo pestait contre la force de celui qui le retenait, et contre les caresses qui le rendaient de plus en plus faible. La sensation d'une main sur son bas du dos qui glissait vers son postérieur pour passer sous ses vêtements, fut la goutte de trop.

- Arrêtez ! cria-t-il en repoussant les deux bras du bleuté contre le matelas, grâce à une poussée d'adrénaline.

D'abord étonné puis amusé, Grimmjow détailla le visage honteux de son serviteur qui le chevauchait et immobilisait ses mains.

- Tu veux être celui qui domine ? Pourquoi pas après tout… souffla-t-il en caressant l'entrejambe du rouquin avec son genou.

Ichigo quant à lui, ouvrit des grands yeux en réalisant la scène. Il était assis sur son maître, qui était entièrement nu, et le plaquait sur le lit. Il sentait la virilité du bleuté se frotter contre lui, ce qui eut pour effet de tendre la sienne. L'esprit de plus en plus troublé, il ouvrit lentement la bouche et se pencha vers le visage de son maître. Celui-ci comprit immédiatement ce qui allait se passer et accueillit avec joie les lèvres chaudes du rouquin. Lorsque la langue du bleuté s'enfonça en lui, Ichigo réalisa alors ce qu'il se passait et se jeta hors du lit.

- Veuillez m'excuser, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… couina le jeune serviteur en s'enfuyant hors de la chambre la main sur la bouche.

Étendu au milieu des draps, la bouche encore ouverte pour le baiser, le corps chaud et la verge aussi dure que du bois, Grimmjow grogna de mécontentement, bien qu'au fond de lui il ronronnait de plaisir, enfin sa proie montrait des signes de faiblesse.

**##########################################**

_Dans le couloir_

*Je… Qu'est-ce que… J'ai vraiment fait ça ? Je l'ai vraiment…*  
Passant le bout de son index sur ses lèvres, Ichigo se laissa couler le long de la porte en rougissant encore plus. Il avait honte et en même temps, il était diablement excité de l'avoir fait. Tout chez son prince le rendait fou. Mais maintenant, il ne savait pas comment faire pour cacher ses sentiments plus longtemps.  
*Certes, il m'attire et visiblement c'est réciproque… Mais on ne peut pas faire ça ensemble… Je ne suis pas comme lui, je ne suis pas de son rang…*  
Tourmenté, le jeune rouquin se dirigea vers le dortoir où il dormait avant de se rappeler qu'il devait attendre le prince à la sortie de son entrevue royale.

**##########################################**

_Dans la salle du trône_

- Bien, Grimmjow te voilà enfin, lâcha la mère en ses mains devant elle. Contente de te voir arriver, nous allons pouvoir discuter de ton avenir.

- Mon avenir ? répliqua le bleuté suspicieux.

- Oui ! En particulier ton mariage avec la belle Tia Harribel. On dit qu'en plus d'être superbe jeune femme, elle est une guerrière née et…

- Un mariage ? C'est une blague ! J'ai pas du tout envie de ça !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme ânerie… Premièrement, tu as eu tes 18 ans il y a peu, ce qui fait de toi un homme, ensuite tu ne l'as jamais rencontrée et je suis sûre qu'elle te plaira et enfin ce mariage sera l'occasion parfaite d'associer notre royaume au sien ! Tu sais à quel point notre économie et la leur sont liées ? questionna la mère exaspérée par la réaction.

- Oui, mais j'en ai rien à faire ! Je ne me marierai pas juste pour un intérêt économique et non plus parce que vous l'aurez décidé ! Je suis très bien comme je suis ! s'emporta Grimmjow en se levant.

- Inutile de parlementer plus longuement, nous ne faisions que t'apprendre la nouvelle, après tout l'accord est déjà en cours et la jeune Tia est en route pour le château, elle sera là incessamment sous peu.

- Ne décidez pas de ça sans me demander ! Il s'agit encore de ma vie ! Je ne me laisserai pas plonger dans une relation ennuyeuse avec une fille.

- Pardon ? Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Jouer à la balle avec ton pauvre serviteur ? Ridicule ! Sache qu'une fois le mariage prononcé et appliqué, il ne sera plus sous tes ordres. Dans le meilleur des cas, tu le reverras dans les écuries du château…

- Je t'interdis de menacer Ichi ! Il est à moi et le restera !

- Ne parle pas de ça comme s'il était proche de nous ! Souviens-toi que nous sommes la famille royale ! s'emporta la mère en se levant, le visage rouge de colère.

- Ne le traite pas comme un moins que rien ! gronda le bleuté en retour.

- Du calme ! Rugit le roi les faisant se taire. Grimmjow, tu vas devoir accepter cette décision et tu rencontreras la jeune Harribel, peut-être vous trouverez-vous des points communs. Ma très chère, nous sommes certes importants, mais nous restons tous humains, alors soit un peu plus conciliante.

- N'importe quoi… grogna le bleuté en se levant pour sortir.

Poussant le battant de la porte en bois, Grimmjow s'échappa de la pièce avec un soulagement certain et retrouva une partie de son sourire en voyant arriver vers lui un jeune rouquin penaud.

- Ichi… Va préparer deux montures, j'ai besoin d'aller faire un tour !

- Tout… tout de suite ! répondit l'interpellé en rougissant, heureux d'avoir une tâche qui l'éloignait un peu de la raison de son tourment.

**##########################################**

_Loin du château, près d'un ruisseau, au milieu d'une forêt_

Lorsqu'il eut fini d'attacher les chevaux à un arbre et après les avoir rapidement brossés, Ichigo vint s'asseoir près de son prince qui contemplait l'eau couler devant lui. Lorsque le roux se fut assis, il sursauta lorsque le bleuté se tourna vers lui.

- Ichi, j'aimerais qu'on parle…

- Bien… Bien sûr, mon prince.

- Déjà, tu arrêtes avec ce titre, nous sommes que tous les deux, je me fiche de nos positions.

- D'accord.

- Tout à l'heure… Mes parents m'ont appris que j'étais maintenant fiancé à la fille des Harribel, l'un de nos grands partenaires commerciaux, grogna le bleuté en fixant de nouveau le cours d'eau avant d'y jeter un galet.

Les yeux arrondis de surprise, le rouquin sentis son souffle s'arrêter. *Alors finalement… Il va se marier… En même temps c'est pas comme si j'étais surpris… Je savais parfaitement que mon… mon… mon amour était voué à l'échec.* Se reprenant rapidement, il détourna légèrement le regard et coinça ses mains sous ses jambes, pour cacher le tremblement qui les agitait.

- Toute mes… félicitations, Gr… Grimmjow. Cette union apportera de grandes choses à notre pays, souffla Ichigo en déglutissant avec difficulté et tentant de garder un visage serein.

Braquant immédiatement son regard acéré dans celui du jeune serviteur, il éleva la voix de colère.

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ! Je t'annonce que je vais être marié de force, que tu seras donc chassé de ma suite, remplacé par un serviteur plus « qualifié » d'après ma mère, que je vais devoir coucher avec une fille que je ne connais pas et toi, tu ne réagis même pas ! Alors ce matin, le baiser que tu m'as donné n'était pas intentionnel ? rugit le prince en se levant.

- N…Non… Si… Si j'ai fait ça, c'est parce que je t'ai… Non, c'était une erreur, pardonnez-moi ! s'écria le rouquin rouge de honte en s'agenouillant.

- Merde ! Ichi ! Répond moi honnêtement, que suis-je pour toi ? siffla Grimmjow en relevant de force son serviteur.

- Vous êtes…

- Tu ! grinça le prince en le fusillant de son regard de saphir.

- Tu es le prince de ce pays, un homme magnifique, désirable et parfait, tu es celui qui nous gouvernera plus tard, tu es celui que je sers et tu es surtout un joyau que ne peux que contempler sans toucher, déclama d'une traite l'interrogé avant de détourner le regard pour rougir une nouvelle fois.

Le bleuté, qui sentit son cœur rater un battement avec cet aveu, se jeta sur le rouquin et le fit basculer dans l'herbe. Immobilisant sa proie qui tentait de s'échapper, il força son serviteur à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Inutile de mentir plus longtemps ou de se cacher, j'ai bien compris ce que tu ressens pour moi… Puisque je ressens la même… chose… souffla le prince en se penchant vers les deux lèvres entrouvertes de son prisonnier.

Alors que les deux souffles s'entremêlaient, Ichigo, qui sentait sa raison être emportée au loin, se reprit de justesse et repoussa celui qu'il aimait. Cela lui brisait le cœur mais il savait que cela le blesserait qu'encore plus s'il ne le faisait pas.

- Grimmjow, arrête… Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que cela est impossible, même si nous sommes attirés l'un par l'autre… Nous ne pouvons finir ensemble, car tu vas te marier et ce n'est pas normal que deux hommes s'aiment, les gens ne l'accepteront pas.

Repoussant le bleuté, le rouquin se releva et fit face à son maître qui s'énervait un peu plus.

- Mais je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que les autres pensent ! Pour moi, il n'y a qu'une personne qui doit être à mes côtés et c'est toi ! Si ma mère croit à ces sornettes de paroles de dieu et bien ça la regarde ! Mais jamais elle ne m'empêchera de t'aimer !

- Grimm… Je… Commença le rouquin en reculant d'un pas, la tête baissée.

- Oui Ichi ? Répondit le prince en se calmant pour ne pas effrayer son protégé.

- Rentrons… Le soleil se couche bientôt, souffla l'orangé en se tournant vers les chevaux.

Voyant l'air troublé de son serviteur, Grimmjow n'insista pas et suivit docilement le conseil. Il avait décidé de le faire céder à n'importe quel prix. Il écouterait sûrement ses arguments et son discours mais cela ne changerait pas ses sentiments.

**##########################################**

_Cour du château_

Les chevaux marchant au pas, le prince et son serviteur arrivèrent dans la cour et furent surpris par l'attroupement présent. Apercevant une demi-douzaine de chariots inconnus stationnant devant eux, le duo se stoppa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? grogna Grimmjow en fixant l'effervescence autour de lui.

- Mon prince, votre fiancée est arrivée, elle doit actuellement être en train de rencontrer le roi et la reine.

Si Grimmjow pesta en apprenant la nouvelle, Ichigo, quant à lui, faillit s'étouffer de surprise. Si la princesse est là, alors les jours pendant lesquelles il servira encore Grimmjow sont comptés. Lorsque le prince mit pied à terre, le rouquin en fit de même et attrapa en silence la bride que lui tendait le bleuté. Marchant d'un pas lent vers les écuries, il fit attention à ne pas croiser le regard de Grimmjow. Regard perçant qui avait bien compris le manège du serviteur amoureux.

**##########################################**

_Salle du trône_

Lorsque Grimmjow arriva dans la salle, tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui. Balayant la pièce du regard, il s'arrêta d'abord sur son père qui avait une expression heureuse et désolée en même temps, sa mère ensuite, qui souriait pleinement, et enfin deux têtes qu'il n'avait jamais vues et qui sortaient du lot. Tia Harribel et sa chevelure d'or le fixait avec des yeux curieux, le détaillant de haut en bas et sous toutes les coutures. Dans sa tenue à la fois militaire et féminine du même ton que ses cheveux, elle rayonnait dans la pièce. Cependant, à ses côtés, une jeune fille à la crinière verte et aux vêtements courts de la même couleur se détachait elle-aussi de l'assemblé.

D'un pas lent, il commença à s'avancer, son sourire toujours bloqué dans une expression de dégoût. Certes, la princesse et celle qui semblait être sa servante attitrée étaient belles, aucun doute la dessus, mais elles ne pouvaient pas rivaliser avec l'innocence et la beauté du jeune rouquin. Lorsqu'il eut parcouru la moitié de la distance, il reprit un léger sourire en entendant les pas de son serviteur derrière lui, il pouvait presque sentir l'anxiété de celui-ci.

- Grimmjow ! Te voilà enfin… accompagné de ton… serviteur… Enfin bref, assieds-toi donc nous allions faire la connaissance de cette chère Tia.

Se plaçant en silence sur le siège libre, il s'assura d'un rapide coup d'œil que le roux s'était placé à ses côtés et aperçut sa promise détailler son serviteur, visiblement intriguée.

- Bien, nous pouvons commencer les présentations…

- Tia Harribel, héritière de l'empire du même nom, enchanté de vous rencontrer, commença-t-elle avec élégance et respect sous les yeux ravis de la reine. Voici ma suivante, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck.

- Je suis très honoré de vous rencontrer, souffla la verte en se penchant avec respect.

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack, héritier du royaume qui vous accueille, très enchanté de vous connaitre aussi. Et voici Ichi…

- Qu'importe… Pouvez-vous nous parler un peu de vous et de votre famille ?

Ce que la reine ne nota pas, contrairement au reste du groupe, c'est le choc qu'avait provoqué l'indifférence de ladite reine vis-à-vis du servant. Loin de se vexer d'une telle attitude, Harribel se contenta de pencher légèrement la tête et de plisser ses yeux, accentuant son regard vert émeraude.

- Désolée de vous décevoir, mais j'aimerais parler avec le prince Grimmjow seule à seul… Dans ses quartiers si possible, acheva-t-elle en se tournant vers le concerné et en le fixant avec insistance.

Cette déclaration en refroidit plus d'un, en particulier le rouquin, qui se figea de surprise. Le prince, quant à lui, marmonna son mécontentement mais accepta finalement en comprenant la discrète demande.

- Très bien, allons-y. Ichi, nos invités sont sûrement épuisés par le voyage, va donc leur trouver quelque chose à boire.

- Bien maître, murmura le roux en se détournant.

- Nel, va donc l'aider, ça te permettra de visiter un peu.

- Bien, répondit la servante en rattrapant son nouveau confrère.

Les deux groupes se séparèrent donc, l'un en direction des cuisines, l'autre vers les quartiers du bleuté.

**##########################################**

Une fois seuls, la verte s'approcha de l'orangé et le questionna rapidement pendant le trajet jusqu'aux cuisines.

- Excuse-moi, mais peut-on se présenter de nouveau, tout à l'heure il y a eu…

- Oui, je sais, j'ai l'habitude, elle ne me supporte pas parce que je serve son fils.

- Pourquoi, c'est normal, non ?

- Oui, enfin c'est plus parce qu'il s'est attaché à moi et inversement et… Bref ! Je suis Ichigo Kurosaki. Appelle-moi Ichi si tu veux.

- Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, mais appelle-moi Nel.

- Bien Nel… Est-ce qu'un jus de pomme conviendra à dame Harribel ?

- Je pense, oui, gloussa la verte en entendant le ton respectueux de l'orangé.

Parvenu aux cuisines où s'agitaient différents cuisiniers et aides, ils récupérèrent deux grandes cruches du fameux jus, et repartir en direction de l'endroit où se trouvaient leurs maîtres.

**##########################################**

Lorsque les deux serviteurs furent arrivés dans la chambre à coucher du prince, ils trouvèrent leurs maîtres en pleine discussion militaire, une histoire de maniement d'épée, qui s'arrêta avec leur arrivée.

- Bien, merci pour les rafraichissements, déclara Grimmjow alors que le roux servait la coupe. Ichi, assieds-toi là avec moi, ronronna le bleuté en caressant le coussin à côté de lui.

- Nel vient là, nous allons discuter à quatre…

- Quatre ? interrogea la verte en s'asseyant près de la blonde.

- Grimmjow, tu le sais sûrement, ce mariage n'est qu'un mariage de raison, nos chers parents veulent conclure de fructueux accords par notre biais. Bien sûr nous savons parfaitement que cela sera profitable à nos pays respectifs dans le futur.

- C'est pourquoi, nous suivrons leur volonté. Malgré cela, nous garderons près de nous les êtres qui nous sont chers… N'est-ce pas Ichi… conclut le prince en passant lentement son bras autour des hanches du rouquin, qui fut trop surpris pour réagir.

- En effet, c'est pourquoi vous deux, devrez conserver une attitude digne d'être nos suivants.

- Mais… Et la descendance ? interrogea Nelliel en posant sa tête sur les genoux d'Harribel.

- Honteux, les deux membres royaux détournèrent le regard et rougirent de confusion.

- Bien sûr… Il nous faudra le faire… C'est pourquoi nous établissons certaines règles en ce moment même.

- Parfaitement… Non pas que cela nous répugne, c'est juste que… Nous ne voulons pas vous rendre jaloux…

- Nous ? Interrogea Ichigo en gigotant sur sa place alors que Grimmjow l'entourait un peu plus de ses bras.

- Voyons, tu n'as pas encore compris ? Toi et moi et Tia avec Nel !

- Oui, je ne conçois pas de vivre avec une autre personne que ma chère petite Nel… souffla la blonde en caressant doucement la joue de la verte qui en rougit de honte.

- Et pour moi, c'est avec toi que je veux être, grogna le bleuté à l'oreille du rouquin avant de la lui mordiller, déclenchant chez celui-ci de violentes rougeurs.

- Bien, je suis absolument ravi d'avoir pu mettre ça en place ! J'étais assez nerveuse à l'idée d'expliquer à celui qui devait être mon mari… que je préférais ma chère Nel à lui… Mais comme je constate que tu es dans le même cas mon cher Grimmjow… cela rend les choses bien plus simples !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire…

- Pourrais te demander un dernier truc ?

- Bien sûr.

- Puis-je t'emprunter ton cher Ichigo pour qu'il nous conduise à nos quartiers.

- Tout de suite dame Harribel ! s'exclama le rouquin en se dégageant vivement.

- Allons, pas de ça avec moi… Tia suffira…

Laissant un Grimmjow boudeur dans sa chambre, le trio se rendit à la chambre réservée à l'invitée.

**##########################################**

Une fois arrivé dans la pièce richement meublée et destinée à la princesse, Ichigo fit un rapide tour des lieux pour s'assurer de la propreté.

- Dis-moi, mon petit Ichi… Toi et Grimmjow… Vous l'avez fait ?

Le roux, qui tenait entre ses mains une vasque à la propreté douteuse, faillit la lâcher en entendant la question.

- Je… Non… Enfin…

- Ah bon ? Pourtant vous avez l'air si proches…

- Oui, mais non… Je sais bien que cela ne se fait pas pour moi de profiter de ses faveurs… et de l'aimer… De plus, quoi que vous puissiez en dire, une fois le mariage prononcé… Je ne serais plus ici, la reine ayant décidé de placer quelqu'un d'autre de plus compétent pour servir l'héritier et sa femme…

- C'est ridicule ! Personne ne m'enlèvera Nel !

- Bien entendu, elle n'a aucun pouvoir sur vos suivantes… Mais plus sur la suite de mon maitre.

- Et cela ne te fait rien de savoir que l'on va vous séparer ?

- Bien sûr que si, mais… que puis-je faire moi un simple serviteur… à part écouter les ordres de la famille royale.

- En effet… Dis-toi seulement qu'une fois Grimmjow roi et moi reine… Nous changerons cela.

- Alors vous avez tout mon soutien, Dame Harribel.

- Maintenant va ! Rejoins donc le pauvre prince qui doit se ronger les ongles à t'attendre dans son lit froid !

Avant de sortir de la pièce, les deux filles purent voir le visage du rouquin prendre une jolie couleur écarlate et s'offusquer faussement.

**##########################################**

En entrant dans la chambre du bleuté qui baignait dans une douce pénombre, il fut surpris de voir son prince en train de vider une cruche de vin.

- Grimmjow ! Tu sais pourtant que l'alcool avant de dormir ne te réussit pas ! Tu vas jamais te réveiller demain… soupira le roux en arrachant la coupe des mains de Grimmjow.

- Et alors ! Dans deux jours tu ne seras plus avec moi… Ma mère, la reine, est venue elle-même me prévenir que le mariage était avancé avec l'arrivée de ma promise… Et que mon nouveau serviteur attitré entrera en service après-demain…

- Je… Tu… Hum… Après tout, tu le savais aussi bien que moi, que cela ne pourrait se faire…

- Je refuse cela ! Je t'aime et je veux que tu restes avec moi !

- Moi aussi… mais le destin le veut autrement… tenta de se convaincre Ichigo.

- Pas le destin… ma mère ! Cette harpie !

- Grimmjow ! Un peu de respect pour la reine !

- Tsss ! C'est pas le seul qualificatif qu'elle mérite…

- L'alcool te trouble l'esprit… Tu devrais aller vous coucher.

- À une condition…

- Laquelle ? soupira le rouquin en aidant son maître à se lever.

- Tu dors avec moi, souffla Grimmjow en embrassant doucement les lèvres du jeune servant.

Trop surpris et trop heureux du geste, le roux ne se défendit pas et répondit doucement au baiser. Lorsque les bras du prédateur s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et le portèrent, il se laissa faire et quand il fut déposé sur le lit et qu'une main incertaine le déshabilla, il ne put que rougir. Rougissement qui s'accentua lorsque le bleuté retira lui aussi ses affaires, dévoilant un torse divinement bien sculpté. Lorsque le corps chaud du prince se colla à lui, il sursauta et se laissa manipuler par Grimmjow. Incapable de bouger ou parler, Ichigo ne pouvait qu'étouffer ses gémissements lorsque les mains de son maître caressèrent sa peau. De la tête jusqu'aux abdos, palpant ses hanches et explorant le bas de son dos, tâtant son postérieur et taquinant sa verge, les doigts du bleuté lui firent comprendre qu'il était désiré et que son prince le voulait entièrement.

- Grimm… Arrête… Tu…

- Chut… tais-toi, ne dis rien… laisse-moi juste profiter de cette nuit avec toi… Rien qu'une fois…

Des larmes coulant doucement de ses yeux fermés, Ichigo accepta et s'offrit à son maître pour la première fois. Il ne souciait plus de l'avenir, il ne vivait que l'instant présent. Collé à celui qu'il aimait, il ressentait tout le désir de celui-ci, ne retenant pas ses cris de plaisir lorsqu'ils s'unirent complètement et griffant le dos du bleuté lorsque l'orgasme déferla en lui. Épuisés, ils s'endormirent rapidement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**##########################################**

_Le lendemain matin_

Habitué à se lever tôt, Ichigo ouvrit rapidement les yeux et sourit en sentant le souffle paisible du prince endormi à ses coté, ainsi que le bras passé autour de ses hanches. Se levant en silence, il jura dans un langage fleurit contre la douleur qui lui vrilla le bas du dos. En silence, il ramassa ses vêtements qui trainaient sur le sol et laissa le futur-roi dormir encore un peu. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et que la lumière du couloir envahit la pièce, il se figea en se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

- Grimmjow ! Lève-toi ! Tu vas devoir te préparer pour la cérémonie et essayer ta tenue de maria… Aaaaah ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! Hurla la reine en pénétrant dans la pièce suivie de son serviteur et de plusieurs gardes.

Livide, Ichigo recula en cachant sa nudité avec les vêtements qu'il avait dans les mains. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre… Il voyait dans le regard de la reine, à la fois une profonde colère et une intense satisfaction.

- Mon dieu, mais dites-moi que je rêve, je viens voir mon fils, le prochain roi et je trouve son vil serviteur nu dans sa chambre !

- Non ! ce n'est pas…

« **CLAC** »

Ne laissant pas à Ichigo le temps de répondre, la reine lui avait assené une violente claque qui envoya le jeune roux contre le mur.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Quand je pense qu'il va bientôt se marier ! Je n'accepterai pas qu'un pouilleux de ton espèce ne déshonore notre famille ! Monstre ! hurla la femme folle de rage. Gardes ! Envoyez-le dans l'un des derniers cachots !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici… fit une voix ensommeillée en provenance du lit.

Se radoucissant immédiatement, la grande femme se dirigea vers le lit et posa une main douce sur la joue de son fils.

- Allons Grimmjow, tout ira bien, je me charge de te protéger de ce misérable monstre.

- Monstre ? Qui ça ?

- Laisse donc… Habille toi rapidement et va rejoindre ta chère compagne, nous devons planifier le mariage.

- Où est Ichi ?

- Laisse donc ça… et va t'habiller.

- Hum…

Encore endormi, le prince s'exécuta pendant que la mère repartait en direction des cachots.

**##########################################**

_Plus tard, dans les quartiers d'Harribel_

- Patiente encore quelques minutes, je serai bientôt prête, fit la blonde alors que Nelliel s'activait pour dresser une coiffure digne du rang de sa maîtresse.

- Bien sûr, grogna un Grimmjow nerveux.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es si agité ? Et où est passé ce cher Ichi ?

- C'est justement ça, depuis ce matin je ne l'ai pas vu et je me souviens que ce matin il y a eu un souci dans ma chambre, d'ailleurs la vieille était là…

- C'était donc ça ! s'écria Nel en lâchant les cheveux de sa maîtresse, qui retombèrent piteusement sur sa nuque, pour porter sa main à ses lèvres.

Se retournant dans un ensemble parfait, Grimmjow et Tia fixèrent la verte et lui ordonnèrent de raconter ce qu'elle savait. S'exécutant immédiatement, elle relata le fait qu'elle avait rencontré un groupe de gardes qui portaient vraisemblablement un corps. Elle avait cru reconnaître le corps d'Ichigo mais pensait s'être trompée.

- Où ça ? Où allaient-ils ! s'excita le bleuté en attrapant la servante choquée.

- Je ne sais pas… Je me souviens juste des traces de coups sur le corps nu…

- Nu ?

- Nel, amène-nous là où tu les as rencontrés.

- Bien.

Immédiatement, le trio s'engagea dans les couloirs et le prince dut reconnaître qu'il était étonné de voir la verte se déplacer sans soucis dans le dédale de couloirs.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, elle est très douée… dans beaucoup de choses…

- Voilà, c'est ici, coupa Nelliel en s'arrêtant à un carrefour. Et ils allaient par-là, finit-elle en pointant un couloir sombre.

- Les… cachots… souffla Grimmjow, livide.

- Hum… pourquoi iraient-ils là-bas ?

Les surprenant tous, un hurlement passablement atténué s'échappa du couloir actuellement désigné. Le cri indéfinissable et inintelligible les fit frissonner, à travers un simple son, ils sentirent une violente douleur. Alors qu'ils allaient s'avancer dans le couloir, une voix les arrêta.

- Mon prince, dame Harribel, le roi et la reine vous demande à leur trône, déclama d'un ton neutre le capitaine de la garde royale.

- Faite les attendre, nous dev… commença Grimmjow.

- Ils sont IMPATIENTS de vous voir… grinça le soldat, alors que ses subordonnés entouraient les jeunes gens. Ils veulent vous voir maintenant !

Résigné, le trio suivit le mouvement. Si Tia et Nelliel échangèrent un regard inquiet, Grimmjow lui jeta un regard désespéré vers la porte menant aux cachots.

**##########################################**

Une fois arrivé auprès du couple royale, les futurs mariés se placèrent à leur place respective, côte à côte, face à ceux qui les avaient convoqués. Nelliel, en retrait, s'était placée derrière le siège de sa maîtresse, invisible et attentive.

- Bien vous voilà ! entama la reine en se penchant un peu en avant. J'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer, nous allons pouvoir entamer les festivités dès ce soir ! Tout est prêt pour la cérémonie de demain ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

- Qu… C'est imposs… cracha le bleuté avant d'être interrompu par la blonde.

- Voilà qui est parfait, je suis heureuse de savoir que tout est fait pour que nous puissions nous unir au plus vite, souffla doucement Harribel en se tournant vers Grimmjow, dardant ses yeux émeraudes vers le prince.

Celui-ci compris rapidement le jeu auquel s'adonnait la guerrière, elle allait dans le sens de la reine, la flattait et lui montrait sa docilité, afin d'être libre de ses mouvements. Une fine stratège, qui semblait réussir admirablement bien sa comédie. Redevenant silencieux, le bleuté appuya sa tête sur le dossier de son siège et attendit, il n'arrivait pas à suivre ou comprendre ce que sa mère racontait, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers une seule personne qui lui manquait déjà terriblement. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, faisant rosir ses joues, et à cela se superposa le hurlement des cachots. Un doute s'insinua en lui… et si… et si l'absence du rouquin et le nouveau torturé avait un lien. Il n'avait aucune certitude sur le fait que cela soit une seule et même personne, mais en même temps aucun argument le contredisant.

- Ma chère Tia, je te propose de venir essayer diverses tenues pour la cérémonie de demain.

- Très volontiers, très chère mère. Nel, raccompagne Grimmjow et sert le comme s'il s'agissait de moi.

- Bien maîtresse.

Face au visage satisfait de sa mère, Grimmjow détourna le regard et pesta son mécontentement. Malgré cela, il obtempéra docilement et suivit la verte.

**##########################################**

_Le lendemain matin, après une journée où le couple princier avait été surveillé en permanence._

- Mon prince… Mon prince !

Lentement, le bleuté s'éveilla en grognant, il s'attendait à voir son habituelle tignasse rousse se pencher vers lui, la journée d'hier n'étant qu'un vilain cauchemar. Il déchanta rapidement en se faisant assaillir de mèches vertes.

- Qu'est-ce… Quoi ? ronchonna-t-il en se tournant pour échapper à l'attaque capillaire.

- Je… J'ai des nouvelles au sujet d'Ichigo… Mais nous devons y aller maintenant… Levez-vous.

À l'annonce du prénom du rouquin, Grimmjow se retourna d'un bloc et bondit hors du lit, surprenant la servante.

- Quoi ? Où il est ? Pourquoi n'est-il toujours pas revenu ? Lui est-il arrivé un truc ? Parle !

- Calmez-vous… et habillez-vous… Je vais vous conduire à lui, Harribel nous attend dans le couloir.

Revêtant des habits sommaires, il prit le soin de porter les insignes princières et se rua presque dans le couloir.

**##########################################**

_Dans les cachots_

À mesure que le trio avançait, Grimmjow voyait ses doutes se concrétiser à son grand désarroi. Lorsqu'ils dépassèrent la partie des prisonniers pour arriver dans celle des torturés, son cœur s'emballa et il pâlit en pensant à tout ce qu'il allait découvrir.

- Grimmjow… Tu sais, on peut revenir et oublier ça… Je ne sais pas si ce que l'on va découvrir te plaira…

- Non… Je veux savoir… Je veux le revoir…

- Très bien…

Le groupe s'enfonça toujours plus loin dans le dédale sombre de la prison, les lourdes portes en bois ornées de verrou en métal rendaient la scène lugubre et le sang séché qui maculait le sol ne faisait que donnait une touche morbide au tableau. Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant une porte de forme identique aux autres mais peinte en bleu, devant laquelle se tenait un garde.

- Ouvre cette porte… grogna le prince impatient.

- Que sa majesté m'excuse mais j'ai pour ordre de ne laisser passer personne.

- Tu sais qui le demande ? Alors ouvre !

- Seul la…

- OUVRE !

- Mais…

- Soit tu es un gentil garçon, tu ouvres cette porte et tu pars faire un tour, soit tu m'ennuies et je ramasserai la clé sur ton cadavre, gronda Grimmjow en plantant son épée sous le menton du pauvre soldat.

- Tout de suite, couina celui-ci en déverrouillant l'imposante porte.

Attrapant une seconde torche, le bleuté s'avança dans la pièce noire et faisant fi de l'insupportable odeur qui régnait, se dirigea vers le fond. Percevant un tintement de chaine, il brandit sa torche et faillit la lâcher en découvrant le corps éclairé.

Devant lui se trouvait enchainé au mur ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un cadavre humain. Si les cheveux de ce corps n'avaient pas été roux, Grimmjow aurait pu croire qu'il s'était trompé de pièce. Détaillant la peau qu'il avait toujours connue rose et douce, il ne trouva qu'une étendue de cicatrices encore rouge de sang. Plus ses yeux courraient sur l'être qui était devant lui, plus la nausée qui lui liquéfiait le ventre augmentait. Il avait compris que son serviteur, sa moitié, celui qu'il désirait, avait été torturé et battu à mort et qu'il n'avait été laissé en vie que pour souffrir un peu plus. Pas un seul endroit de son corps n'avait été épargné, il n'y avait que des traces de fouet ou les traces de coupures. Rien qu'en voyant l'état misérable du corps, Grimmjow pu imaginer le supplice et les hurlements qui avaient résonnés dans cette pièce. Après un jour de privation et autant de sévices, les jambes du prisonnier ne le portaient plus, l'obligeant à se laisser pendre par les bras qui avaient été lacérés à coup de dague, comme le témoignait les sillons à peine coagulés.  
Harribel et Nelliel, qui arrivèrent juste après, étouffèrent un cri de surprise, la verte ne pouvant s'empêcher de sangloter en découvrant l'horreur. La princesse entoura sa servante d'un bras protecteur en l'éloigna alors que Grimmjow se penchait vers son ancien servant. Celui-ci réagit étrangement en levant la tête, gémissant de peur, il se colla au mur en roulant des yeux effrayés.

- Non… Pas encore… Je vous en supplie… implora-t-il, le corps plaqué contre les pierres froides du mur.

En découvrant le visage du rouquin, Grimmjow se figea de surprise. Tout d'abord, revoir le visage de son aimé lui procurait une joie sans nom, mais lorsqu'il vit l'auréole rouge qui s'étalait autour des yeux du rouquin, il comprit. Ichigo avait été brulé au visage à l'huile bouillante, voilà pourquoi ses yeux continuaient de rouler dans leurs orbites, il cherchait vainement la source du bruit alors qu'il était aveugle. Après avoir allumé le brasero non loin, il approcha son visage de celui qui tremblait de peur.

- Je vous en prie… Je n'en peux plus… Je ferais ce que vous voudrez mais arrêtez… Je vous promets d'oublier le prince…

Le cœur du bleuté vola en éclat lorsqu'il entendit les pauvres suppliques de l'orangé. Il avait mal de le voir souffrir et il avait encore plus mal de savoir qu'il était la cause de son tourment. Lorsqu'il posa la main sur le cou du serviteur, celui-ci sursauta et tremblota en gémissant un peu plus.

- Ichi… C'est moi… murmura Grimmjow, faisant immédiatement se stopper les tremblements.

À peine eut-il finit sa phrase que le rouquin releva doucement la tête, surpris.

- Mon prince ! Que… Pourquoi êtes-vous là… souffla le servant affaibli.

- Je te cherchais… Je me faisais un sang d'encre pour toi… Et je constate que j'avais raison.

- Je… Je dois être en train de délirer… Je savais bien que ça arriverait… Ça veut dire que je vais bientôt en avoir fini avec tout ça… Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir servi mieux que ça Grimmjow…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Tu as été celui qu'il me fallait depuis le début ! Et non, je suis bien là… J'ai mal de te voir ainsi… Je n'ose imaginer ce que tu as subi à cause de moi ! lâcha le bleuté d'une voix brisée, avant de caresser la joue de son serviteur qui se calmait peu à peu.

- Je… C'est ma faute… Je n'aurais pas dû vous… aimer… Il ne sied pas à un serviteur d'aimer son maître comme je l'ai fait… Et tel a été ma punition…

- Grand dieu ! On croirait entendre ma mère ! Arrête un peu !

- Mais quoi qu'il en soit… Je ne regrette pas ma vie à vos côté, parsemée de joie et de tristesse… Je suis bien content de ne pas voir dans quel état je suis, mais j'aurais voulu voir une dernière fois votre visage…

- Ichi, je…

- Inutile de vous excuser… Jamais je ne vous en voudrais pour ce qui m'arrive… Je préfère chérir les souvenirs que j'ai de vous. Après tout… Je peux vous l'avouez, je vous ai aimé depuis le jour où je vous ai rencontré…

Comme simple réponse, Grimmjow glissa tendrement ses mains de chaque côté du visage du rouquin et lui offrit un doux baiser, mêlant passion et regret. Très vite, le bleuté sentit un liquide salé sur ses lèvres, c'est en ouvrant les yeux qu'il vit Ichigo pleurer. Des larmes de joie et de tristesse, qui ruisselaient sans s'arrêter.

- Grimmjow… Merci… Pour le temps passé à vos côtés… murmura le supplicié en tentant de garder un visage calme.

- Ichi… Pourquoi… Pourquoi suis-je né prince, pourquoi avoir tant de pouvoir si je ne peux pas vivre avec celui que j'aime…

- C'est ainsi, bien que ma vie s'arrête là, je souhaite que la vôtre continue encore longtemps et dans le bonheur, déclara le rouquin, indifférent à la douleur qu'il s'infligeait en disant cela.

- Comment pourrais-je vivre heureux en te sachant loin de moi !

- Vous trouverez surement quelqu'un d'autre… Quelqu'un fait pour vous…

- Non ! Il n'y a que toi qui puisses rester à mes côtés !

Baissant les yeux pour ravaler ses sanglots, Ichigo laissa la main du bleuté le toucher, le caresser, il ne voulait aucunement perdre une seule seconde de cet ultime geste de tendresse. Lorsque la main s'arrêta, il leva les yeux, bien que cela ne lui serve à rien à cause de sa cécité complète, comme pour chercher une dernière fois son rayon de soleil. Se mordant les lèvres, le roux laissa Grimmjow lui embrasser le front, avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait maintenant les lèvres. Abandonnant le vouvoiement respectueux, il se lança en sachant ce qu'il allait dire.

- Grimm, je peux te demander quelque chose de totalement égoïste et cruel?

- Tout… ce que tu veux… accepta le bleuté un peu surpris par la question.

- Je… Je… voudrais que tu abrèges mes souffrances, souffla le prisonnier en laissant son visage au creux des bras du bleuté. Définitivement…

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Je n'en peux plus… Je souffre en permanence, je n'en peux plus de paniquer à chaque fois que quelqu'un m'approche… J'ai déjà honte de savoir que tu m'as vu dans un tel état… Et j'aimerais… Que tu sois la dernière personne à mes côtés lorsque je rendrai mon dernier souffle.

- Tu ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas faire ça… C'est beaucoup trop horrible !

- Je t'en supplie… Si tu m'aimes… Alors prends mon dernier souffle et laisse-moi partir en paix et heureux… Je ne veux pas crever comme un chien sous les yeux de la reine…

- Ma… mère ?

- Je… Oublie…

- C'est elle qui a fait tout ça ? Qui t'a enlevé et torturé ?

- …

- J'ai presque honte d'être son fils… Comment a-t-elle osé faire une chose pareille, je lui rendrai la monnaie de sa pièce !

- Grimm… Fais-le !

- Non, je refuse de te blesser.

- Soit tu le fais maintenant, soit je finirai sur le bucher ! Et là, je souffrirai vraiment…

- Comment peux-tu me demander un truc pareil ? Tu imagines ce que moi je ressens ? Celui que j'aime et que j'aimerais toujours me demande de lui enfoncer une lame dans le cœur… Je ne peux pas faire ça !

- C'est la seule chose que je te demanderais de toute ma courte vie… Je t'en prie… Non, je te supplie de tout mon être… même si cela me fait mal de te demander une chose pareille… surtout en sachant que tu en souffriras toute ta vie.

- Ichi… Je…

Trop ému, mais aussi choqué par la demande du roux, Grimmjow fit lentement glisser son épée hors de son fourreau. Résolu, Ichigo avait fermé les yeux et patientait sans bouger. Lorsque les lèvres de son prince se posèrent sur les siennes, il accepta docilement le baiser, savourant ce dernier cadeau comme la plus précieuse des offrandes. Le membre chaud et humide de son bleuté pénétra en lui, tournant et dansant avec le sien. Il en oublia tout, sa vie, ses amis, sa famille, le roi, la reine, le château, la sublime princesse étrangère et sa belle suivante, la torture et le monde entier. Ne restait dans son esprit que l'image du bleuté, sa langue qui s'agitait en lui, les souvenirs de l'échange passionné entre ses bras. Ses larmes s'écoulèrent le long de ses joues, de son cou et même sur son torse, avant de se mêler au sang qui sortait maintenant de sa poitrine.

- Grimm… Merci… Je… expira le roux en faisant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule du bleuté.

- Ichiiiii, gémit alors le prince en étreignant plus fort celui qu'il aimait et à qui il venait d'ôter la vie.

Prostré dans l'immonde cachot de son propre château, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, fils unique de la famille royale, se laissa aller pour la première fois et pleura comme jamais. Sa longue plainte désespérée résonna dans les sombres couloirs de la prison. Tia et Nelliel qui patientaient devant la pièce, sursautèrent et frissonnèrent face à la tristesse qui émanait du cri du bleuté. Serrant une dernière fois le corps tiède et inerte du roux, le prince détacha avec rage les chaines qui étaient attachées au mur et souleva ce qui ressemblait à un pantin de chair. Après avoir fermé les paupières du mort, il sortit de la pièce d'un pas lent. Tel un zombie, il fixait le vide devant lui et se laissa tirer par la princesse aux cheveux d'or et sa compagne verte. Aucune des deux ne posa de question en découvrant un Grimmjow avec un corps entre les bras et une épée ensanglantée à la main. Elles restèrent tout aussi silencieuses à propos des longues traces laissées par les larmes sur le visage figé du prince. Le menant directement dans sa chambre, elles enveloppèrent le corps avec soin et laissèrent le bleuté hagard exprimer sa tristesse.

**##########################################**

_Plus tard, Chambre de Grimmjow_

Le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce n'était troublé que par le bruit de la boisson servie par la verte. Grimmjow, assis dans sur son siège, ne bougeait plus, le regard vide, plus sombre que jamais, il avait comme perdu la vie. Harribel était tiraillée entre le désir de savoir et l'envie de se taire par respect. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard lui aussi attristé de sa suivante, elle décida de briser la glace.

- Grimmjow… Acceptes-tu de nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce cachot… Je sais que c'est dur, mais il vaut peut-être mieux que tu l'exprimes…

- Oui… Je…

- Prend ton temps, ça ne doit pas être simple.

- Parce qu'il m'aimait et parce que je l'aimais en retour, il s'est fait… torturé… Il a souffert pour moi, il avait honte que je le voie ainsi… et… il a voulu que j'abrège ses souffrances… Je l'ai tué parce qu'il me l'avait demandé… et pourtant au fond de moi, je regrette ce geste ! balbutia le grand guerrier en fixant ses mains tremblantes.

- Mais c'est horrible ! Ne put s'empêcher de dire Nelliel sous le choc, en reposant la carafe.

- Il m'a supplié de lui prendre son dernier souffle… Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait même en étant traité ainsi, il a dit qu'il chérissait nos souvenirs… gémit le bleuté en écrasant ses mains sur son front pour tenter d'en arrêter les tremblements.

- Grimmjow, tu peux pleurer… Ce n'est pas une épreuve facile de perdre l'être qui nous est le plus cher… Si Nel partait avant moi, j'en deviendrais folle je pense…

- Je… me… hais… lâcha difficilement Grimmjow entre ses sanglots qu'il retenait avec peine, ses ongles plantés dans le haut de son crâne.

- Sous peu nous monterons sur le trône… Et nous changerons cela. Du moins, ça ne le fera pas revenir, mais faisons en sorte qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autre.

Achevant sa phrase, Tia prit doucement la tête du bleuté pour lui apporter de rassurantes caresses, qui ne diminuèrent en rien sa souffrance… mais cela stoppa au moins ses tremblements. Ravalant ses sanglots, il reprit le masque froid de guerrier qu'il était et congédia doucement les deux femmes. Se rendant directement à la salle d'entrainement, il abattit un nombre phénoménal de pantins de bois et de paille, avant de s'effondrer encore une fois en pleurs au milieu de la pièce. L'épée encore enfoncée dans le pantin lui rappelant une scène qu'il aurait voulu oublier à jamais.

* * *

**Ceci est une fin alternative**

_20 ans plus tard_

_Cela faisait bientôt quinze longues années que le couple royal était à sa place. Grimmjow et Tia régnaient d'une main de fer leur royaume, tout en étant des dirigeants ouverts et particulièrement bons. Après la mort de son fidèle serviteur, le bleuté n'avait plus jamais suivi un ordre ou même conseil de ses parents et lorsqu'il fut devenu régent par la volonté de son père malade, il commença par montrer à sa mère qu'elle n'avait aucun pouvoir sur lui ou sur le royaume. Peu après, son père rendit son dernier souffle, emporté par la maladie, mais en lui avouant qu'il était désolé de la mort du rouquin et qu'il comprenait la douleur du prince régent car il avait lui-même été amoureux d'un homme dans sa jeunesse. Poussant délibérément sa mère vers l'isolement et la paranoïa, il n'eut aucun remord à la voir devenir folle. Si bien qu'il ordonna de la faire enfermer dans une pièce, où elle reçut la mort de la main de son propre fils. Si le nouveau roi avait laissé couler une larme pour son père, cela ne fut pas le cas pour sa mère, un simple soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il essuya la lame ensanglantée. Il pouvait maintenant faire table rase du passé et exprimer ses propres idées, avancer comme il le désirait._

_Ils avaient eu 3 enfants, deux jumeaux portés par Harribel et un autre par Nelliel. Les premiers allaient fêter leur dixième anniversaire tandis que le dernier sautillait joyeusement depuis qu'il avait soufflé sa huitième bougie. Le roi avait instauré une journée d'hommage aux morts la même date que le jour durant lequel il avait pris le dernier souffle de son amour. Son peuple, qui n'avait point connaissance de ces faits, avait malgré tout intégré cette commémoration et se recueillait la journée durant auprès de ses disparus. Le prince aux yeux de saphir se rendait alors auprès de la tombe qu'il avait fait ériger et passait presque la journée entière devant le morceau de pierre, lui parlant, riant et pleurant avec elle. Nul ne savait où celle-ci se trouvait exactement, mais beaucoup ne s'en souciaient guère. La reine et sa suivante savaient que le puissant guerrier qu'il était avait absolument besoin de ce rituel pour éviter de sombrer dans la folie. C'est pourquoi, lorsque le grand Jaggerjack se rendait seul au monument funéraire, nul ne devait l'importuner ou lui parler, seul le palefrenier qui scellait son cheval et la cuisinière qui lui préparait son panier d'offrande/repas avaient l'autorisation de le voir._

En cette vingtième année, Tia et Nelliel allèrent à la rencontre du roi juste avant qu'il ne finisse de s'habiller.

- Grimmjow… Acceptes-tu de nous laisser venir nous recueillir cette fois-ci ?

Comme chaque année, il arborait lors de cette journée un air sombre et blessé qui contrastait avec son habituel air calme et imperturbable. Interpellé, il se tourna alors lentement vers la reine qui s'empressa de se justifier.

- Nous ne ferons que déposer une gerbe de fleurs et un simple mot…

- Bien sûr, cela fait bientôt vingt ans qu'il est parti… Je suis sûr qu'il serait heureux de vous voir passer, soupira le bleuté en se détournant.

Une fois les enfants remis à leurs nourrices, le couple royal et la servante attitrée de la reine montèrent sur leurs chevaux et sortirent rapidement du château. C'était le genre de situation que le capitaine de la garde ne supportait pas, mais qu'il devait accepter sans rechigner.

**##########################################**

_Une heure plus tard_

En pleine campagne, ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'orée d'un petit bois et, s'enfonçant dans ce dédale sauvage et verdoyant, ils parvinrent finalement à une clairière. D'un côté, une paroi rocheuse à la fois menaçante et protectrice, de l'autre une forêt sombre, mais rassurante, le tout baigné par de doux rayons de soleil et animé par un jeune ruisseau qui naissait au pied de la falaise. Un cadre idyllique et reposant. Soufflées par la magie des lieux, Nelliel et Tia s'avancèrent lentement en détaillant chaque détail de ce qui les entourait.

- C'est magnifique ! s'exclama enfin la verte.

- Je n'ai rien à ajouter, comment as-tu découvert un endroit pareil ?

- Enfants, nous jouions ici, bataille dans l'herbe, repas à l'ombre des arbres, siestes bercées par la brise et les chants d'oiseaux, un nombre incalculables de souvenir. C'est aussi ici… Que je lui ai volé son premier baiser…

S'approchant de la pierre gravée qui reposait non loin du ruisseau, Grimmjow s'affala sur les graviers qui entouraient la tombe et des larmes coulèrent doucement de ses yeux.

- Grimmjow ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- C'est… rien… C'est normal… À chaque fois… Je me souviens de son sourire… et j'ai mal… hoqueta le bleuté en reprenant contenance. Ichi… Pardon… Je ne voulais pas…

Silencieuse les deux femmes déposèrent une fleur et se placèrent derrière le roi qui avait sorti un petit bol de son sac et le déposait face à la pierre tombale.

- Je… Je t'ai ramené des fraises, comme chaque fois…

- Ce sont… ? interrogea Nelliel en se penchant vers la coupe.

- Des fraises du bois derrière le château. Celles dont il raffolait… Et que j'allais cueillir pour le garder dans ma chambre plus longtemps, avoua-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Plusieurs minutes de silence s'écoulèrent, minutes qui étaient consacrées au recueillement et aux prières. Le roi engagea alors une espèce de conversation avec le monument funéraire, lui parlant de la vie au château, des évènements divers qui s'étaient déroulés durant l'année. Entrainées malgré elles, les deux femmes accompagnèrent le bleuté dans sa discussion, agrémentant l'échange et riant joyeusement par moment. C'est à la fin de la discussion qu'ils se rappelèrent qu'ils étaient accompagnés d'une pierre et que celui avec qui ils parlaient n'était plus de ce monde depuis deux décennies.

Se levant à moitié, le roi s'approcha de la pierre et posa son front contre la roche froide, avant de laisser ses larmes s'écouler à nouveau le long de ses joues. Il se retenait pendant une année et laissait ensuite libre cours à sa douleur pendant une longue journée, seul, loin de tous, près de celui qu'il aimait encore et toujours.

- Ichi… Pourquoi… pourquoi t'ai-je écouté… je n'aurais pas dû le faire… Je voudrais tellement que tu sois avec moi… comme avant… Je donnerais tout pour ça… Je donnerais ma couronne s'il le fallait… pour passer une nouvelle nuit avec toi… Juste une courte nuit…

Surprises et gênées, les deux jeunes femmes ne surent quoi faire ou dire. Si Harribel garda son masque froid et imperturbable, elle n'en était pas moins touchée, car elle savait que le cœur de Grimmjow continuerait de saigner ainsi. Elle savait que le poids du regret était lourd à porter et que le roi faisait tout pour le cacher. Elle connaissait aussi la fragilité du bleuté, pour l'avoir vu et entendu pleurer des mois durant après la mort du roux.

À ses côté, Nelliel n'avait pas réussi à retenir ses larmes et sanglotait en silence. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas beaucoup connu le jeune serviteur, elle avait compris la détresse et le désespoir qui rongeaient le mari de sa maîtresse. Elle avait eu le coup de foudre, pas d'amour mais d'amitié, pour le jeune homme souriant et débrouillard, elle était sûre qu'ils formeraient une bonne équipe. Et elle avait été choquée de le savoir parti plus tôt, trop tôt même.

- Laissons-le… Il doit être seul… chuchota la reine en se penchant vers sa suivante.

- Bien.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever, un bruissement d'herbe dans leur attira leur dos attira leur attention. Pensant à un animal, elles se retournèrent lentement et écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise en voyant la personne présente. Celle-ci traversa doucement la clairière, sans un mot et d'un pas félin, seul le bruit de l'herbe écrasée se faisait entendre. Parvenu au niveau du bleuté qui sanglotait sur sa pierre, il posa une main légère sur l'épaule de celui-ci et le retourna d'un coup.

- Qu'est-ce que… Huuumm ? fit le roi surpris d'être dérangé.

Lorsqu'il détailla la personne qui était en train de lui voler un baiser passionné, toute sa colère, sa peine, sa douleur, sa frustration et tout autre sentiment négatif s'envolèrent. Après vingt ans d'absence, un rouquin qu'il connaissait bien était revenu et lui offrait le baiser qu'il avait tant attendu. Complètement sous le choc, Grimmjow répondit maladroitement à l'échange, mais se reprit bien vite en entourant la taille du rouquin de ses bras musclés.

- Ichi ! Comment est-ce que… Tu… Tu es là… je ne rêve pas ? balbutia le bleuté lorsque le baiser se brisa.

- Comme tu peux le voir.

- C'est impossible… Je… Dans la prison je t'ai tué… et là… Tu apparais comme si tu n'avais jamais vieilli.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire… C'est totalement surréaliste… marmonna la reine blonde en s'approchant.

- J'aurais jamais dû finir la tourte ce matin, j'ai des hallucinations maintenant… déclara la verte choquée et tombée par terre.

- Ichi… C'est bien toi ? C'est… Ce n'est pas une illusion… murmura doucement Grimmjow en serrant contre lui celui qu'il aimait et en le caressant outrageusement, inspirant son odeur et redécouvrant ses formes.

- Hahaha ! Arrête ça chatouille ! pouffa le jeune homme de 20 ans, qui tentait de repousser le nez de son prédateur qui explorait justement son cou. Relâche-moi… Je vais vous expliquer…

Sagement, le groupe se posa dans l'herbe pour écouter le rouquin qui ne pouvait se défaire de la puissance étreinte de son roi.

- Il y a 20 ans, vous vous souvenez sûrement de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Moi je n'en ai que des souvenirs sonores, seules vos voix restent en moi. Lorsque tu m'as libéré avec ton épée… commença Ichigo, qui sentit les mains de Grimmjow se crisper autour de sa taille. J'ai expiré, satisfait d'avoir pu t'entendre une dernière fois. Mais le regret de ne pas vivre plus longtemps avec toi m'a tiraillé, si bien que j'ai renoncé à mourir en paix. Par je ne sais quel miracle… Ou signe du destin, je suis revenu dans ce nouveau corps, jeune et en tout point identique. Comme si l'on m'accordait une seconde chance. Tous mes souvenirs étaient brouillés, il m'a fallu une dizaine d'années pour les retrouver et dès que j'ai pu, je suis venu au château. Bien sûr, j'ai dû vivre autrement et ça n'a pas été facile. La fête des morts prévue, je me suis dirigé par ici en pensant te trouver, j'ai supposé que tu choisirais cet endroit pour ma… tombe. Et visiblement, j'ai eu raison.

Honteux, Ichigo enlaça son roi, qui lui rendit son étreinte comme si c'était la dernière.

- Ichi ! Je suis tellement… tellement heureux de te retrouver… souffla le bleuté qui avait le visage rayonnant de joie.

- Je… Je suis moi aussi heureuse de te revoir, même si nous n'avons pas tellement eu le temps de nous connaitre, souffla Harribel, indécise.

- Ma reine, tout l'honneur est pour moi. Je… Je ne devrais pas vous voler votre mari, le roi.

- Non, je pense que tu peux le récupérer, après tout, Nel me comble suffisamment, déclara la blonde en caressant doucement le crâne de ladite servante.

- Ichi, tu m'as tellement manqué… soupira un Grimmjow fébrile en inondant le cou de son protégé de baisers.

- Calme-toi ! Je ne vais pas m'envoler… Et puis… Je devrais m'excuser… Je t'ai fait tant souffrir, entre la vie que je t'ai supplié de me prendre et les 20 longues années que je t'ai obligé à passer seul dans le regret, la douleur et la tristesse. Je suis celui à blâmer, je ne mérite même pas vraiment ton amour.

- Je n'ai pas enduré ça tout ce temps pour t'entendre dire que tu ne me mérites pas… Je te veux toi et personne d'autre. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui pouvait me combler et je la pensais perdue à jamais. Finalement, je découvre que celle-ci ne m'a pas oublié et qu'elle a tout tenté pour me revenir. Je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire ma joie. Je ne sais comment te montrer que je tiens à toi plus qu'à personne d'autre.

Embrassant le rouquin avec une tendresse et une passion étouffante, il l'écrasa dans l'herbe sous les yeux amusés de la reine et de sa suivante.

- Mon cher Grimmjow, mon petit Ichigo, ne voulant nullement déranger vos retrouvailles, je vous annonce juste que Nel et moi rentrons au château. Rentrez avant la nuit, je ferai préparer un repas de retrouvailles.

Sans attendre de réponse, qui ne serait jamais venue au vu de la folie qui s'était emparée de Grimmjow, Harribel reprit son cheval et suivie de Nelliel, repartit en direction du château.

Enlacé, aucun des deux amants ne voulaient arrêter le baiser, mais ils y furent finalement obligés pour ne pas mourir d'asphyxie. Noyant son partenaire de caresses, le bleuté goûtait la peau et inspirait l'odeur qu'il n'avait jamais oublié.

- Tu es… le même qu'avant… Je deviens fou rien que de te savoir dans mes bras… souffla le roi avant de lécher le cou de son amant.

- Grimm… Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de pouvoir retrouver la chaleur de tes bras autour de moi…

- Oui… Mais je ne suis plus celui que tu as connu, j'ai bientôt 40 ans… Je n'ai plus vraiment le corps de ma jeunesse.

- Non… mais tu es encore plus beau comme ça… soupira le rouquin en embrassant avidement les lèvres du bleuté. Tu es le mâle absolu… Je suis ton serviteur… Ton esclave… ce que tu voudras… Mais je t'appartiens…

- Soit… mon amour… mon amant… ma moitié… lui répondit alors Grimmjow.

Avec une douceur et une impatience de jeunes amoureux, ils se dévêtirent et s'abreuvèrent de caresses. Ronronnant d'impatience, Ichigo se tortillait dans l'herbe entre les bras du bleuté. D'une main agile, il caressa la virilité tendue de son roi, provoquant chez celui-ci un grondement sourd de satisfaction et d'excitation. Commençant par enfoncer un doigt dans la cavité du rouquin, Grimmjow tentait de se contrôler le plus possible, désirant offrir tout son amour et toute sa tendresse à celui qu'il avait retrouvé. Une fois prêt, il pénétra sans attendre son amant qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

- Grimm… J'ai mal… gémit le jeune homme en serrant les dents.

- Ichi… Je… Commença le bleuté en même temps que ses lents va-et-vient.

- Aaah ! C'est… haleta le servant le visage rouge.

- Supporte ça encore un peu… souffla le dominant embrassant son partenaire. C'est… serré…

La douleur disparue, les gémissements de plaisir remplacèrent vite les cris de douleurs. Unis l'un à l'autre après 20 ans, ils laissèrent leur passion se déchainer.

- Grimm… Plus vite… Plus… C'est… si bon… hoquetait Ichigo à chaque coup de rein en agrippant la toison bleu de son maître.

N'en dis pas plus ou je vais devenir fou... grogna le Grimmjow en raffermissant sa prise autour des hanches de sa proie.

Le roux sentait la virilité de son partenaire entrer en lui, il en sentait chaque millimètre et se délectait de la chaleur qu'elle lui procurait. Il ressentait le bleuté de tout son être, chacune des parties de son corps qui avait été caressée était comme en manque, il avait besoin de Grimmjow, c'était physique. Chaque spasme qui agitait son corps lui donnait l'impression de ne faire plus qu'un avec son amant. Si l'une de ses mains agrippait fermement la chevelure azur, l'autre griffait le dos musclé du roi. Ichigo avait chaud, si chaud que cela l'étouffait, il étouffait de bonheur entre les bras de celui qu'il aimait. Comme pour montrer qu'il tenait à son maître, le rouquin enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du bleuté, posant ses pieds sur les fesses fermes du guerrier.

- Ah… Aaaah… AAAAAAAH ! Je viens… hurla-t-il finalement lorsque l'un des coups porté à sa prostate eut raison de sa résistance.

Jouissant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, son corps s'arqua, contractant presque tous ses muscles, il inonda son torse sous le regard fiévreux du bleuté. Proche de la libération lui aussi, il passa ses bras autour du roux et le releva, pour l'obliger à se faire empaler. La chaleur procurée par l'acte et le corps chaud blotti contre de lui, finirent par avoir raison du roi.

- Gnih… Aah… Ich… AAAAAAAAH ! hurla le bleuté en se libérant à l'intérieur de son amant.

Le souffle coupé par l'orgasme, Grimmjow embrassa finalement Ichigo avant de s'allonger dans l'herbe à ses côtés.

- Grimm… M'aimes-tu?

- Plus que tu ne le crois…

- Et moi encore plus…

- J'aimerais tant pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu… Vivre ses 20 années avec toi…

- Il va falloir te faire une raison et profiter du temps présent.

- Je sais mais… pour combien de temps… Je suis âgé et toi encore jeune et fougueux…

- Fougueux, ça tu l'es encore !

- J'ai une excuse… Je t'attendais…

- Rassure toi, mon vœu le plus cher et que tu vives heureux… Lorsque ta mort arrivera, la mienne aussi… Ne t'en fais pas…

- Comm…

- Chut… Embrasse-moi…

Docilement, Grimmjow s'exécuta et ils finirent l'après-midi dans l'herbe, jouant comme si les 20 dernières années n'avaient jamais existé.


End file.
